Bless You, Eli
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: He was hovering over his girlfriend, ready to give her what she deserved, what she needed, when it happened...


Hey guys! With all this Imogeli in the air, us Eclare shippers need to hold on...and so, I give you this semi-lemony/cute/embarrassing one shot that I believe all of you guys deserve/need to keep the Eclare faith going :D Please enjoy this one shot I'd like to call "Bless You, Eli"...

**A Special Thanks To:** A few days ago I was on Omegle with my friend, and this guy told us his most embarrassing moment...in which, this one shot was born. So thanks to that random Omegle guy, you get Eclare ;)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**IN OTHER IMPORTANT NEWS:** TurboWiz70's and I's collaboration (Trespasser) will be up on April 7th, which is a Saturday. It will most likely be up at night, and if you want to know what it's about, go onto my profile, OR watch TurboWiz70's video titled "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT". The video provides you with information of the story, like a bigger lead into what it's about. So, check it out and get ready, because that story will be an Eclare killer!

**Rated K+ for:** Fluff/Perverted Jokes/Clothes being shed/lemony

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bless You, Eli<em>**

"You're cute when you're reading," Eli told Clare, pushing back a curl that was in front of her face, blocking the privelage he always needs of staring into her beautiful, blue eyes.

Clare giggled, her cheeks burning up as she rested on his bed, flipping the page to her newest vampire book he brought her for their two year anniversery. The book, along with a dinner for two and a romantic walk on the beach was her anniversary present, in which happy memories were stored in their minds for the two lovers.

"Stop it Eli, you're destracting me," he continued to move his fingertips over her revealed skin due to her shirt rising up. Clare sighed, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't give up until she gave him her full attention.

Eli chuckled, staring at his girlfriends expression on her face contort each time he would apply pressure to her skin. He decided to place a kiss on her back, which caused her to gasp, "Stop it Eli! I'm serious, I'm trying to read."

"Oh come on Clare," he begged, "We haven't seen each other ever since like...yesterday at school and what do I get? I get a sitting Clare on my bed who wants to read vampire fiction. What part are you up to? Did he bite her during sex yet and save her because he crushed all of her bones?"

Clare blushed, "For your information Goldsworthy, you enjoyed Twilight, all four of the movies. And you, as well as I, know that Edward bit her to save her after they had sex and she got pregnant. Get your facts straight boy."

"Oh Edwards, feisty today I see," she smiled, kissing him on the lips quickly before glancing back down at her book.

Eli sighed, leaning down to begin kissing her back, and he decided to this time, really get her attention. He knew one thing that always made her squirm, and so he did exactly that. Clare smiled, feeling Eli's soft lips against her back, but she gasped, her body jerking up when she felt his tongue swirl around her skin sloppily.

"Eli! Gross!" He chuckled, "What? I was just showing you how much I love you."

"By slobbering on me like a dog?" She joked, her cheeks red as she pulled down her shirt, and threw her book on the ground of his carpeted floor, "Happy Goldsworthy? You finally got my full attention, now what do you want?"

"Finally," he cheered, tackling Clare and hovering over her, kissing her jaw line. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend, whose hair was standing up from not brushing his hair, "You know...you and the sex hair get along quite well."

"For your information, I did not have sex last night because someone had to go home to read her book. I swear, those books are the biggest cock blocks ever written," Clare giggled, bringing him in for a kiss, her tongue grazing along the line of his closed lips. Eli kept his lips in a tight line, knowing Clare always gets frustrated when she doesn't get her away, "Come on Eli, don't be an asswipe."

"Calling the man you love an asswipe? The man you gave your virginity up to? The man who's going to give you a child one-," Clare cut him off with her lips, giggling into the kiss as she raked her fingers through his hair, "You know, just because you're going to give me all those things doesn't mean you're not an asswipe anymore."

"Well, then I guess I'm your asswipe," Eli ended that conversation with a needy kiss, slowly tugging at his girlfriends shirt, while gripping her waist. He decided to use his hands and let them roam to their physical desire. Clare didn't seem to mind, only intoxicated and entrigured by his next move, which was always a surprise for her.

She gasped, feeling his hands tug gently on her jeans, as she pulled away from the kiss, "I can't Eli, not now. Let's just...kiss and stuff."

"Ah, okay I get it now...it's that time of the month huh? Well, it's you're lucky day because I wasn't in the mood for fish today anyways," Clare blushed, not being able to break out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Her boyfriend was just so sarcastic, and the way he used his puns perfectly made her lungs close in from how hard she was laughing.

"Geez Clare, it wasn't that funny," he leaned on his forearms, their bodies touching as she calmed down, and he whispered huskily in ear, "You know...just because you have that, doesn't mean we can't do this."

Her back arched, as she gripped onto his dark colored sheets when she felt his large hands engulf her breasts. He smirked, kissing her cleavage, before asking, gesturing to her shirt which was blocking him from her beautiful breasts, "Can I remove this?"

"You may."

The shirt was flung to the floor, and Eli groaned, grinding his hips into her waist as she whimpered, "I love you so much."

"When the world stops turning, and the sun stops burning, that's when I'll stop loving you," he said, kissing her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin. She felt his body slow down, his erection poking her thigh, as his lips pressed over the outline of her bra.

"May I?" He asked, always being the gentleman of a boyfriend that he was even though he knew Clare just wanted him to rip the bra off.

"You may," as Eli kissed the valley between her breasts, he unhooked her bra in the front, flinging the undergarment on the lamp, letting the light be blocked slightly from the room.

Eli was in bliss, hearing his girlfriend moan loudly, biting back her bottom lip while arching her back. Clare whimpered, as Eli kissed her right breast. She wanted more, craved for me...needed, more.

"Why'd you stop?" Before Eli could answer Clare's question, his head jerked forward and he sneezed...his hand covering his mouth way too late.

Elijah Goldsworthy had just about done the most embarrassing thing he's ever done in his life.

Sneeze, all over his girlfriends breasts.

"Oh my god Clare, I am so sorry!" Clare's cheeks were beat red from shock, but also from trying to hold back her giggles. She found him being nervous and embarrased funny, even though she shouldn't because that wold only make him feel more conscious.

"It's okay Eli, it was just a sneeze," she reassured him, but he scrambled for a shirt, to wipe away anything on her chest, "Eli it's fine, nothing's on me. Let's just go back to..."

When she leaned in to kiss him, he jerked his head back, "No Clare, it's not fine. I just sneezed...all over your...your boobs for Christ's sake! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Eli, it's okay," she smiled, covering up her upper half with one of Eli's pillows. She sat up next to him, as he buried his face in his hands, his cheeks flushed with the color red from utter humiliation.

"Eli, it was just a sneeze," Clare continued to try to make him feel better, but he just growled, raking his fingers through his hair, "I'm officially a failure to the male gender! I can't even pleasure my girlfriend without having to sneeze all over her breasts!"

Clare giggled, holding her hand over her mouth, but Eli caught her, "Are you laughing at me, Edwards?"

"I just...I think it's funny how you're making this a big deal. It was just a sneeze, I mean if I sneezed on your...you know what, I'd probably just laugh about it and go back to what I was doing," Clare admitted with pride in her tone, as Eli scoffed, "Bull shit Edwards, your cheeks would turn red like a tomato and then you'd cry."

"Think of it this way, at least this is a funny story to tell our future kids," Clare smiled at him, kissing his lips, as he leaned her back down on the bed. The sheets and warmth engulfed Clare's body, as Eli slowly tugged down the pillow from over her breasts, "No more covering up...and I apologize, for sneezing all over you."

"Just shut up and kiss me," she ordered in a seductive, careless tone as their lips connecting with force and passion. Clare wrapped her legs around his body, bringing them closer together. Their hearts beaded in frantic rhythms, as the pleasure got more intense after each moment passed.

Eli pulled away from her lips, to try again at kissing her breasts. Clare smiled, cheering him on through the look in her eyes. He smiled, placing a kiss on her breasts, before pulling back once again, and covering his mouth, letting out a loud sneeze.

He groaned, "I think it's your new perfume that you're wearing!"

"Of course it is Eli...blame it on the perfume."

Eli grabbed a tissue from his bedside, and then Clare took a minute to take in the look of his appearance. His cheeks were flushed, his lips bruised from kissing Clare, and his erection poking through his skull boxers.

"Bless you, Eli."

"What was that Edwards?"

**END OF BLESS YOU, ELI**

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya'll like it? <strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
